Room at the Top
In Room at the Top, Slimer plans to build a clubhouse for himself on the Firehouse roof, but Manx has other ideas.Eatock, James & Mangels, Andy (2008). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection booklet, p. 44. CPT Holdings, Inc. Cast Mike the Mail Man Slimer Peter Venkman Egon Spengler Manx Bruiser Mayor Lenny Ray Stantz Winston Zeddemore Equipment Dimensional Inverter Items Flex-O-Man Comic Ha Ha Hammer Locations Firehouse Plot Mike the Mail Man arrived outside the Firehouse. A bat flew out of his stack of envelopes but Mike seemed to be used to odd things happening. Slimer suddenly popped out the mail slot and eagerly asked about the mail. Mike pulled a fast one and said nothing but then revealed the latest issue of Flex-O-Man comics, Issue #315. Slimer was elated and kissed Mike. Slimer settled in sleeping quarters and started to read the comic but Peter's snoring was too overpowering. Slimer landed on Peter's face and left the room. Peter kept on sleeping. Slimer plopped down in Egon's lab but didn't realize Egon was running a test on his Dimensional Inverter. Slimer's Stay Puft doll was turned to ashes and his comic fried. Slimer complained to Egon but Egon was more focused on the success with getting the Inverter to work. He tweaked with it and mentioned a few more tests and it would be perfect. Slimer wasn't going to stick around for that. He got an idea. Meanwhile, on the roof, Manx marked a spot and drilled a small hole. He stuck a straw down and slurped up the contents of a carton of milk and a pie from the kitchen. He heard Slimer coming up to the roof and stood by the door ready to pounce but the door suddenly slammed open and nailed him. Slimer started building the frame for a clubhouse right over Manx's precious hole. Manx unpacked a Ha Ha Hammer gag toy and switched it with Slimer's hammer. Slimer grabbed the gag hammer and bounced into the gutter. Manx kicked the frame away and made the hole even bigger. He placed a vacuum cleaner tube down the hole and started stealing the contents of the refrigerator. Slimer appeared in the kitchen and grabbed the turkey before it got sucked up. Slimer took the tube and placed it outside just as Bruiser passed by. Bruiser was sucked up to the roof. He popped out of the cleaner and chased after Manx. Slimer continued work on his clubhouse. Manx returned and planted a bomb in a tray of flowers. He left it by the clubhouse door and knocked. Slimer took the flowers in and watered them, snuffing the lit fuse. After Slimer went back to work, Manx stole the flowers back and used a blow dryer to relight the fuse. He ran back to the clubhouse but the dryer's cord ran out of slack and Manx fell onto the gutter with the bomb and got blasted. Manx climbed aboard a crane and tried to use a wrecking ball to destroy the clubhouse once and for all. Slimer tried pushing the clubhouse out of the way and noticed a tennis billboard. He grabbed its giant racket prop and whacked the wrecking ball. Manx and the crane spun away and landed in the middle of a ceremony for a new garden of modern sculpture dedicated by Mayor Lenny. The Mayor thought Manx was just part of the artwork. Slimer relaxed in his clubhouse but there was a knock at the door. The Ghostbusters marched in. Peter wanted to take a nap there, Egon wanted to think there, and Winston wanted to watch the game. Slimer couldn't believe it. Trivia *The episode was recorded on July 6 and 8, 1988.Marsha Goodman (1988). Episode Call Sheet and SAG Report - "Room at the Top" (1988). *Maurice LaMarche and Dave Coulier recorded on July 8, 1988.Marsha Goodman (1988). Episode Call Sheet and SAG Report - "Room at the Top" (1988). *Slimer receives Flex-O-Man Issue #315 in the mail. It is made by DIC, the company that produced The Real Ghostbusters and Slimer! *Flex-O-Man resembles DC Comics superhero Elongated Man and appears to have the same powers. *Slimer's Stay Puft Marshmallow Man doll is reduced to ashes by Egon's inverter. Animation Errors *This episode doesn't follow the established designs of the Firehouse. **Peter is sleeping on a coach in a random area of the sleeping quarters. **The hall near Egon's Lab now has a staircase. **The kitchen seems to be in the top floor, as Manx is able to drill a hole through the roof to get to it. References Gallery Episode Screen Caps RoomAtTheTop01.jpg RoomAtTheTop02.jpg RoomAtTheTop03.jpg RoomAtTheTop04.jpg RoomAtTheTop05.jpg RoomAtTheTop06.jpg RoomAtTheTop07.jpg RoomAtTheTop08.jpg Collages and Edits OutsidefirehouseinRoomattheTopepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' EgonsLabinRoomattheTopepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' OutsidefirehouseinRoomattheTopepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' FirehouseroofinRoomattheTopepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' RGB DVD Boxset Features TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol5disc3menusc03.png|Episode menu for Volume 5 Disc 3 Category:S! Episode